Forbidden Secrets
by NekoSparky
Summary: Fanfictions are just storys. Plots made up by you and created on paper with a pen from your imagination. Then what do you call this? Your characters are suddenly living, breathing people and creatures. WHOA! rewind here! WHAT? What will 6 best friends do
1. The Awakening

**KHA: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first chapter to my major crossover Forbidden Secrets.**

**Uni: What is it a crossover of?**

**KHA: Lots of stuff, including my stories.**

**Umamon: So that means that I'm in it.**

**KHA: Yes Umamon.**

**Umamon: YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**KHA: O.o, anyway...onwards with the story.**

_**Forbidden Secrets-Chapter 1**_

_**The Awakening **_

_Have you ever had those dreams where there's a message hidden somewhere but you can never find it? I have. Every night, I have these dreams where I feel someone is trying to tell me something but the weird thing is, the person I keep seeing looks very familiar to one of my characters from my stories. It's kind of freaky because it feels like my characters are trying to give me a message but I mean, they're just fictional characters, aren't they?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A young teenage girl snapped her eyes open and was blinded by the bright sun that shone over the Moonlight islands. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with layers in. She wore a white t-shirt covered by a denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, long jeans with a purple and blue chain attached and black ankle boots. On her left wrist was a black wristband with a yin yang symbol on and on her right was a multi crystal bracelet, she also had a thick crown chain around her neck.

She turned to see her best friends running along the beach towards her. She waved to them when suddenly, a big black hole appeared beneath her and she fell through the darkness, she continued to plummet downwards when she slowed down and landed on something solid. She took a step forwards when a bright flash blinded her. She covered her eyes and when the flash faded, she saw she stood on a platform. In the middle were 5 wolves with heart necklaces on.

'Wait a sec; these are the characters from my Wolf's Rain story.' She looked closely at the 5 wolves. Chocolate brown, midnight blue, fiery red, white and bluish grey. At the top was a bright light shining down on the wolves, it was the guardian, and there was also a black wolf with the light. At the top right were the faces of Cher, Hubb, Quent and Darcia and at the top left was a lunar flower with Cheza in the middle. The outside ring was decorated with the 5 Paradise stones.

"_Welcome young one, the creator." _said a voice. The girl searched for the source but she was only surrounded by darkness.

'I think I've gone insane, that's the last time I believe Kirstie can cook chicken properly, I've got food poisoning.'

"_Out there is a world. A world sealed away by 5 magical stones, a world of freedom and peace." _said the voice.

'Hey! That sounds just like my Wolf's Rain story, well the plot anyways.' The girl thought.

"_Do you believe it?" _the voice asked.

'NO! I made it up for God's sake.' She reminded herself in her head.

"Err..." but before she could finish her sentence, the platform began to break up and she was once again falling through darkness.

'NOT AGAIN! Oh man and I never got to tell Heather I was the one that put that spider in her shoe.' She screamed in her head. Soon enough, she got closer to another platform where she gently landed on it. This platform had a Jak and Daxter theme to it.

'Another one of my stories.'

In the middle, it had her characters, Uni, Aqua, Angel, Tala and Spike. On the top right were Jak, Daxter, Keira, Samos and the other three sages. On the top left were Gol, Maia and the lurkers, the outer ring was decorated with Phoenix Eco. Three platforms rose up and on top of them were a sword, a shield and a bow.

"_I've seen the abilities you wield and have chosen 3 powers that would most suit you. The warrior, the guardian or the archer. Choose well young Hope." _

'How the hell does that voice know my name? Ugh! Never mind...let's see here.' Hope looked closely at the three weapons, finally, she chose the sword and it disappeared. The voice echoed out.

_You have chosen the power of the warrior, a power of bravery and courage." _

The platforms jerked as the bigger platform burned and dissolved into ash, Hope soon tumbled onto another platform. I had a line going down the middle. On the left side was a picture of Heather holding her 10 year old cousins', Demi, hand. Beth, Keira, Ruby and Richard were also there. Each trainer had one of their pokemon with them, Swellow, Eevee, Venasaur, Suicune, Torchic and Flareon. Above these trainers was a circle with Ash, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu and Misty. On the right side was a picture of Hope, Kirstie, Hazel, Mika, Kiyoshi, Yumi and Shadow with their digimon. Umamon, Ixiemon and Labramon were in front of Hope, Kirstie and Hazel. BlackGabumon was in Mika's arms and BlackTerriermon was on Kiyoshi's shoulder. Falcomon flew above Yumi's head and Nightdramon was at 

Shadow's side. The outer ring was decorated with pokeballs and digivices. This was from Hope's Worlds of Light story. Soon enough, a see through door appeared.

"_Beyond this door lies many adventures, but to open it, you must complete the mural." _

Hope became confused at this statement as she thought the mural had everything on. Hope took a closer look at the picture. Suddenly, Hope felt a presence behind her and whizzed round to see a girl with long black hair. The girl looked at Hope with piercing green eyes. She held out her hand and a treasure chest appeared beneath the girl's hand. Hope walked towards her but she disappeared, leaving the chest.

'This reminds me a lot of Kingdom Hearts.' Hope thought. Hope opened the chest and a light shot out of it and hit the picture. On the digimon side, it now had a circle above the tamers with the original digidestined and tamers. The door became solid.

'So that's what was missing.' Hope walked towards the door as it opened, revealing a bright light. Hope covered her eyes but continued to walk to the door. As the light faded, Hope saw she had walked onto another platform.

'HEY! That voice lied, that bloody door only lead me to another bloody platform! I thought maybe I could go home. Well, might as well see what's going to happen now.'

Hope looked at the picture. It had her, Kirstie, Beth, Heather and Shaunna standing on an island. Umamon stood in front of Hope, Ixiemon stood next to Kirstie, Congomon was on Heather's shoulder, Gottimon was on Shaunna's head and Beth was holding Aquamon. There were three circles above them with the digidestined and tamers in. Rubydramon was at the very top with a light shining from his forehead. BlackUmamon and Whiskeymon were there as well and so was Ravenmon. The Power of 5 story. The outer ring was filled with modify cards.

"_There are some times when you need to fight." _the voice said. The sword appeared in Hope's hand.

'Now what?' she thought. But suddenly, black creatures appeared around her, she recognised them instantly.

'Heartless!' Hope took a fighting stance as the Heartless advanced towards her. She slashed at the incoming Heartless. Once she destroyed them, the platform dispersed into data.

'CRAP! When's this going to end!?' Hope shouted in her head. She soon found herself on her Heartful Memories platform. It had Emerald and Padmae sitting together at the bottom. There were 4 hearts around the platform. One had Angel in hugging Hayner with their foreheads touching, another had Sapphire in hugging Riku with her head on his chest, Crystal was holding Sora's hand while his free hand was around her waist and the last one had Elise with Tom, he had his arm around her and Elise was looking up at him with a single tear down her cheek, Hope noticed Elise's heart was slightly broken. Blaze and Sparky were at the top surrounding the ten sprites. The Golden Hearts was in the background and the outer ring was decorated with Keyblades. Suddenly, a person in a black cloak rose up. Hope 

gripped her sword tight and ran to swing at the figure but she went straight through him, the figure then spoke out.

"Come to the dark side, we're strong." Hope listened carefully.

"What would I have to do to join this dark side?" Hope asked. Then holograms of her 5 best friends appeared.

"You must kill your friends." The figure said. Hope's eyes widened.

"NEVER!" Hope sprinted to slash at him but, again, she went trough him and she fell over the edge. She managed to land on another platform. This one was the Demons Within platform. It had Ammy in the centre fighting her brother Takuya with gold chakra surrounding her, forming the ten tailed wolf demon's face above her. Takuya had an evil aura round him and the Blood Eye visible. In the background behind Ammy was her best friend Asha, her little brother Okimaru and Oki-sensei. Behind Takuya was Jenna and Amalia, both with the Blood eye. Naruto and the other Leaf ninja were also in the background; Naruto had the Kyuubi's eyes. The outer ring had the Mizushi Clan symbol.

'Who the hell was that cloaked guy?' Hope wondered. She then noticed a light was shining in the middle of the platform. Hope walked up to it but as soon as she stood on it, more Heartless popped up. Hope slashed at hem ad punched them. More soon popped up. Hope stepped on the light again praying that she could somehow escape right now. Suddenly, the light led to the edge and created crystal stairs upwards. Hope wasted no time and sprinted up the steps. As she ran up the steps then began to break behind her. Hope ran faster and she barely made it to another platform, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The platform had her characters from her Dawn of Twilight story. There was Twilight the shape shifter/witch, Sky the Gothic Fairy, Dawn the Vampire Angel, Bella the Witch and Saphira the Angel Guardian. At the top was the Book of the Stars opened with ribbons flowing around it and beneath the books was Sparks the wolf, Sapphire and Angel the dragons, Shadow the fox and Blackie the puppy. On one side of the picture was Celithia the dark witch and the dark armies and on the other side was Master Morti, Hiroshi, The Bilbo brothers and the sky guardian Kiara. Hope walked forwards when the voice spoke out.

"_Sometimes, the things closest to you can be your greatest enemy."_

Hope had a confused look on her face; she looked behind her and saw her shadow rise up out of the ground. It grew three times her size and had sharp claws and blood red eyes. Hope backed away slowly but she soon found herself at the edge of the platform.

She couldn't run now. She summoned her sword and stood ready to battle. The shadow shot dark energy balls at Hope but she rolled out of the way, she then jumped on the creature's arm and ran up to the head. Hope slashed at the head and the creature started to shake to unbalance the girl but she kept her grip. Hope then stabbed the sword into the shadow's eye and it wailed in pain as Hope quickly jumped down. As the creature fell it released darkness onto the platform, swallowing up Hope. She struggled but couldn't get out. She reached out her hand as a pale hand grabbed hers and a bright light engulfed the shocked teen.

When the light faded, Hope noticed she was on the Corrupted War platform. In the very centre had Akela, heir to the wolf demon clan and Matt, heir to the Vampire clan in a loving embrace. In the background were all the mythical clans fighting the corrupted ones. The outer ring was decorated with Blue roses. Hope noticed the same girl from before standing in the middle. She wore a black vest top, black mini skirt, and black half skirt down her left leg, black boots and black arm warmers with thin straps creating zig zags up her arms.

"Ebony?" Hope stepped forward and Ebony spoke.

"Welcome, young creator."

'Err... Ok, I really do think Kirstie can't cook chicken.' Hope thought confused.

"Those dreams you've ad of your characters, they do have a purpose. A new gateway has opened." Ebony explained.

"Ok...yea, I just thought they were normal dreams about my characters." Hope said.

"But did you ever wonder why they were talking to YOU?" Ebony pointed out.

"Err..." Hope stuttered.

'Well let's see here, firstly, I get food poisoning from Kirstie's chicken, then I battle a nig, giant...shadow thing and now I'm talking to a Nobody that I created. Can it get any weirder?' Hope thought.

"The gateway that has been opened is called a Dream portal." Ebony began.

"It leads to the Dream Realm, a mysterious place, and you are... you are the creator and therefore you are connected to this place and to your characters."

"Can't I be a really talented kid instead?" Hope replied. Ebony was about to speak when a figure pulled Ebony up. The figure was a woman with a sleek black dress but her face was hidden by a cloak.

"Ebony! Say no more." She snapped.

"She has a right to know, she created y-."

"SILENCE! I've been ordered to bring you back and I don't plan on disobeying those orders." The woman hissed.

"Hey, let Ebony go." Hope shouted out. The woman looked at Hope while creating a portal of darkness. Hope backed away from the portal but the woman came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"I don't take orders from you...creator." with those last words, the figure shoved Hope into the portal. Hope tried to struggle out but soon, the darkness engulfed her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hope lazily opened her eyes to the bright warm sun beating down on Moonlight Islands. Hope sat up and gazed at the blue, sparkling ocean, she continued to stare when suddenly...

"HEY HOPE!"

"WAAAH!" Hope jumped at the sudden burst out. She spun round to see one of her best friends, Beth. She had blonde hair in silky ringlets and blue eyes. She wore a strapless pink dress, pink flat shoes and a silver necklace with a diamond tiara on.

"Beth, what'd you do that for?" Hope asked.

"To see the look on your face." Beth replied.

"Gimme a break."

"Hey lazy bums! Are you going to help us build the raft for our school project!?" shouted a voice. "Or am I once again doing most of the work."

Beth and Hope turned to see Alex. She had shoulder length brown hair with a head band in. She wore white jeans, a baby blue vest top, a white pearl necklace, blue boots and she had a blue and white shoulder bag and brown eyes.

"Yea, you can do all the work, I have better things to do." A girl said as she jumped down to the group. She had shoulder length blonde/brown hair up in a clamp and bright green eyes. She wore blue jeans, a white thick strapped top, black boots and a necklace with a pale blue gemstone in.

"What other 'things' do you have to do Kirstie?" asked Alex.

"This." Then Kirstie swiftly pushed Beth into the water "now I'll help."

"KIRSTIE! I'M GOINGTO KILL YOU!" shouted Beth who was very wet.

"Sure, but can you catch me first?" Kirstie said as she ran ahead and Beth sprinted right after her.

"C'mon, we better get back to Heather and Jess." Alex said. Hope ran ahead soon followed by Alex.

'I'm glad it was all a dream.' She thought.

**KHA: Well here's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review.**


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**KHA: Hey all, here's the second chapter of Forbidden Secrets-**

**Angel: -flies in and bashes into a nearby wall.-**

**KHA: uh...**

**Angel: -ish dizzy- have you seen the others?**

**KHA: No, why?**

**Angel: Aw man, I got lost again –flies away unsteady.-**

**KHA: Ok, that was random, anyway I do not own any of the video games and animes and stuff that is mentioned but I do own my characters, enjoy!**

_**Forbidden Secrets-Chapter 2**_

_**The Calm before the Storm**_

"WOO! I win!" gloated Hope as she ran towards the palm trees.

"No fair, you cheated!" accused Alex as she came up, catching her breath.

"Did not." Hope replied.

"Were you racing again Hope?" asked a girl with red hair in a pony tail. She wore a pink and white patterned, long t-shirt, white 3 quarter trousers, pink pumps ad a gold charm bracelet.

"Sorry Jess, couldn't help myself." Hope said with a cheesy smile.

"Well we don't have time to goof off, our project needs to be in on Monday." said a girl with long, brown hair in 2 plaits. She wore a black t-shirt with a cross on, blue skinny jeans with two silver chains on, black pumps with skulls on and a blue jacket. Around her neck was a silver, star necklace and on the floor was her black side bag.

"We've got the whole weekend to do it." Hope said as she got an apple from their food basket and began to eat it.

"We won't if we keep slacking off, speaking of which, where's Beth and Kirstie?" Heather asked.

"Well...Beth is trying to kill Kirstie right now." Alex explained, then on cue, Kirstie sprinted in and quickly climbed up one of the palm tress, Beth following behind.

"No fair!" Beth shouted as she tried to get her breath back.

"Can't get me now." Kirstie smirked as she poked her tongue out.

"Ok guys, no more playing around, we still need rope, a big cloth and a lot more wood." Alex said.

"I know where there's loads of rope." Hope said.

"Alright, Hope, get the rope, Alex and Kirstie find a cloth while me, Beth and Heather get more wood." Jess explained, everyone nodded and split up to do their jobs.

**xxxxxxx**

"Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour!" Hope sang along to her Ipod as she gathered up the rope for their raft. Soon, she swung the circle of rope onto her shoulder as she began her walk back to the palm trees. Once she got there, she dropped the rope onto the floor and then climbed her tree.

"I'm so bored." she said as her Ipod had got a flat battery. She glanced above her head at the coconuts and then saw Alex and Kirstie walking back, and idea popped into her head.

"Time for some Terror Twin destruction."

**xxxxxx**

"...and that is why you shouldn't push people into the water." Alex concluded her lecture to Kirstie as they carried the cloth back to the meeting spot.

"But it's so much fun; I do it to people all the time." Kirstie whined back.

"Did you not listen to my lecture?" Alex said.

"It's a lecture, it's me, do the math." Kirstie replied as she wondered over to the fruit basket by one of the palm trees.

"Man I'm hungry." she said as she picked up an apple, but as soon as she picked up the fruit, she was bombarded by coconuts from above.

"Ha! I got you Terror Twin!" Hope shouted as she jumped down from the tree.

"Aw man, you got-"Kirstie was suddenly cut off when a coconut hit her head very hard, she fell back unconscious.

"Ok, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Hope said very worried as she and Alex sprinted to Kirstie's side.

**xxxxxx **

'Where am I? Am I dead? Aw man, I am so going to get Hope back for this.' Kirstie thought as she fell through darkness.

"Can I wake up now?" she muttered. Suddenly, a light shone from below, as she got closer to the light, she saw that it was actually a platform with some weird design on it. Once Kirstie landed on the platform, her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"If I'm dead, I'm never speaking to Hope again." Kirstie said.

The bright light dimmed down and Kirstie looked at the platform and was a bit shocked at the design.

'Ok, this is really weird.'

The platform had Kirstie's characters from all of Hope's stories. There was Kirstie from Wolf's Rain, Aqua, Kirstie from the Power of Five and Worlds of Light with Ixiemon, Sapphire with Blaze and Dawn with Shadow. In the outer ring were flames going around the platform.

"_Welcome young warrior." _said a voice.

"Whoa, Ok, mystical mojo." Kirstie said, suddenly, three smaller platforms rose up, one had a bow on, another had a sword and the last one had a staff.

"_The time has come to choose and awaken your power." _the voice said.

'Ok then. Mental note to myself, make sure my chicken is cooked properly.' she thought as she looked at the different weapons. She then wondered over to the bow and picked it up, it felt light.

"_The power of the archer, a power of loyalty and friendship, a fine power for you I think."_ The voice said as the bow disappeared from Kirstie's hands.

"The time will come soon enough." the voice said as the platform beneath her broke apart and Kirstie was once again falling through the darkness.

"Man, I'm so going to get Hope for this!"

**xxxxxx**

"Hope Elisabeth May Youldon-Hockey! How are you going to explain this!?" Alex scolded Hope, still by Kirstie's unmoving form.

"I swear this wasn't meant to happen." Hope defended herself as Alex glared at her, suddenly; Kirstie moved and opened her eyes. "See it didn't happen!" she pointed at Kirstie

"You Ok Kirstie?" Alex asked as Kirstie sat up, rubbing her head.

"Yea, I-I'm fine." She stuttered as she continued to rub her head.

"That's good; I nearly had a heart attack." Hope said.

"Oh yea, Hope, can I have a word with you?" Kirstie said, sending death glares in the brunette's direction.

"Uh...Kirstie, now don't do anything you'll regret." Hope stuttered, backing away slowly.

"Oh I won't regret this." Kirstie said evilly, Hope then turned around and ran, Kirstie closely behind.

"Yep, I'm gonna end up doing all the work." Alex said as she picked up the rope.

**xxxxxx **

"So she's the one eh? Doesn't look like much." an evil voice said, looking inside a glass ball which showed Hope on the island.

"But she's been through the awakening, we'll have to act soon." said a feminine voice.

The glass ball was placed on a large table, in the middle of a dark room. Six figures surrounded the table, the first one was a devilish, white winged unicorn with purple markings on his body, the figure beside him was a tall dark figure with a triangle mark on his chest, and the feminine figure had a sleek black dress with a cloak hiding her face. The fourth figure had dark ninja clothes, white hair and blood red eyes. On the opposite side of them stood a witch with horns, a ripped cloak and an evil, green staff and a man with long black hair, a yellow robe with a purple rope around the waist and a snake coiled around him.

"So what if she's been through the awakening, her powers haven't awakened, I say attack now." said the winged unicorn.

"Don't be so hasty Jenakoto." the feminine witch said.

"We need to think carefully." the horned witch said.

"Why don't we just give them all the Curse Seal? That'll solve the problem straight away." the snake man suggested.

"Don't be stupid Orochimaru! I doubt it will work." the big figure hissed.

"Well, it worked successfully on MY Sasuke-kun!" the sannin replied, licking his lips.

"You mean that Uchiha boy?" asked the ninja. Orochimaru nodded.

"He's completely different, these girls have great power within them and this girl here." she pointed at Hope "created our worst enemies." they all growled at the thought.

"So what do we do Maleficent?" asked Jenakoto.

"I've got the perfect plan." she smiled a wicked smile.

**xxxxxx**

Beth, Heather and Jess collected the last of wood for their raft and started to walk along the beach back to the meeting spot.

"We are so going to get an A+ on this project." Jess said with a huge grin.

"Totally." Heather replied.

As they got nearer to the meeting spot, Beth began to walk along a small wooden platform that was out in the water a bit, where lots of small boats were tied up. She stopped and looked down at the water at the furthest part of the platform, it looked pretty deep.

"Be careful there Beth." Jess called out.

"Don't worry, I-"suddenly, Beth slipped on a wet puddle and jerked backwards into the deep water.

"Beth!" Jess and Heather screamed as the blonde plunged into the cold sea, she soon started to sink pretty fast.

"What's...happening?" Beth thought and soon, she was engulfed in darkness.

**xxxxxx**

Beth opened her eyes to find that she had landed on something bright and hard. She sat up and her eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light and she scanned the platform, and couldn't believe her eyes. On the platform was all her characters from Hope's stories, there was Beth from Wolf's Rain, Angel, Beth from Worlds of Light and The Power of Five with Aquamon, Angel from Heartful Memories and Sky with her pet dragon. In the outer ring were stars.

"Whoa, I thought I was drowning? Where did this platform come from?" Beth said.

"_Welcome young one." _the voice began once again, Beth jumped at the voice.

"Who's there?" she cried out, suddenly, three platforms rose up, and they held a white staff, a black staff and a bow.

"_Here are three powers most suitable for you, now it's up to you to decide which one you will awaken." _the voice spoke out. Beth looked around at the three weapons before walking up to the white staff and picking it up.

"_The power of the healer, a power of the caring and kind." _when the voice finished, the staff disappeared and Beth's platform began to break up and she was once again falling.

"_The time is coming, very soon." _were the voice's final words before darkness overtook her.

**xxxxxx**

Beth opened her eyes half way and saw that she was still sinking, she tried to move her body but it wasn't obeying. She continued to sink further, panic arose within her.

'Am I really going to die here?' she thought as she could faintly heat the voices of her friends calling out to her.

"This is bad, why hasn't she resurfaced yet!?' cried panic-stricken Heather.

"She's got to be down there. Ugh! Why can't I see her!?" said Jess as she leaned further over the wooden platform. Hope was running along the beach when she saw her two friends kneeling over the side.

"Hey Jess...Heather, what's wrong?" Hope shouted.

"Beth fell into the water and she hasn't resurfaced!" Jess cried back. Suddenly, Kirstie ran in just in time to hear what Jess said.

"That's not good, everybody move aside!" Kirstie shouted as she ran along the platform and dived in after Beth.

"Oh no, she hasn't resurfaced either!" Heather cried out frantically.

"She's only been down there for five seconds." Hope replied. Suddenly, Kirstie broke the surface with Beth in tow, still unconscious.

"Kirstie! Swim this way!" Jess cried out.

"I'm...trying...man...I never thought I was so weak..." Kirstie panted as she tried to swim while trying to keep Beth's head above the water. Hope dove in the water and took Beth from Kirstie and heaved her onto the shore and laid Beth on her back.

"Is she Ok?" asked Heather worriedly.

Kirstie lifted up Beth's hand and placed two fingers near her wrist, she felt a soft 'Th-Thump'.

"She's got a pulse so she's alive. Hope, I'm gonna get you now!" Kirstie shouted as she sprinted at Hope.

"Gotta go!" Hope shrieked as she ran from the angry blonde. Heather and Jess just looked at the pair with confused looks.

**xxxxxx**

The afternoon sun shone over the large island, the rays hitting everything and being reflected back. The rays practically hit a dark figure that stood on a formation of rocks that overlooked nearly half of the island.

"Only 3 more left, we'll have to act son."

**Xxxxxx**

Alex walked along the beach, looking around carefully for her friends.

"Where are they?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she heard shouting from the distance. Two figures were running closer to her, she then realised it was Hope and Kirstie. Hope ran behind Alex and clung onto her, as if using her as a shield from the angry girl pursuing her.

"Help me Alex!" Hope pleaded as Kirstie tried to get to her target.

"Whoa, both of you just stop it!" the girl snapped, Hope and Kirstie fell silent.

"Now, first of all, stop the chasing already." Hope and Kirstie looked at each before hugging each other at the same time and saying 'I'm sorry'. "Second of all, what's happened to the others?"

"Oh well, Beth slipped into the water and she was sinking fast so I dived in to save her and I checked her and she did have a pulse so that means she is alive and is currently with the others but I don't know if she's awake yet." Kirstie said in one breath, she took a deep breath after her speech. Alex eyes widened.

"Right then..."Hope began.

"To the raft!" Hope and Kirstie chorused. The two girls started to run towards the raft.

"Wait! What about Beth?" Alex asked. The two running froze and quickly changed direction.

"To Beth!" then they ran down the beach with Alex following and they finally got to the unconscious Beth and the others.

"She still hasn't woken up!" Heather panicked.

"I know what to do." Kirstie said as she walked forwards, bent down beside Beth and pressed hard down on Beth's chest. The drenched girl's eyes shot open and she spat out a load of water that had been sitting in her lungs. She took a deep breath of much needed oxygen.

"You Ok Beth?" Alex asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think so." Beth stammered as she put her hand to her head with a very confused look on her face.

"Hello. Earth to Beth." Hope said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"W-What!? Oh don't worry, I'm Ok." Beth reassured her friends, the gang sighed in relief.

**xxxxxx**

"Aw man, the awakenings are happening even faster now." The figure said as he watched the girls below. He then opened a portal of darkness.

"I need to report this." He said as he disappeared.

**xxxxxx**

The sun was beginning to set over the islands, casting an orange glow over the beautiful islands. The girls sat near some of the palm trees to watch the sunset.

"Well, the raft's almost ready, just a few more adjustments and then it's ready." Hope said.

"We are so going to get a great mark on this project." Kirstie replied as she admired their work.

"We better all go home and get some rest." Beth suggested. The girls got up from their spots and started packing their things. Alex walked over to the extra wood that they didn't use and picked it up, it was quite heavy but she could manage.

"Here, let me help!" Heather shouted as she ran over and tried to take the wood from Alex.

"Heather...I can manage."

"No no, let me help." Heather insisted as she continued to tug the wood away from Alex, who was losing her balance.

"HEATHER!" Alex shouted as she tripped and the pieces of wood fell out of her arms. One piece of wood fell towards Alex and hit her hard on the head, she fell backwards and hit her head again on a small rock, but it was enough to knock her out.

"Alex! Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?" Heather started to panic and ran around in a circle.

"I know I'll get-"she was cut off as she turned around and smacked straight into a palm tree and fell unconscious.

**xxxxxx**

'Where...am I?' Alex thought as she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright white light that stung her eyes. She fully opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She saw Heather lying next to her, waking up as well. Alex heaved herself onto her feet then helped Heather up. Both girls looked around and noticed they were on a platform that had their characters on from Hope's stories.

"Well this is weird." Heather said.

"No kidding." Alex replied. Suddenly, three platforms rose up containing a black staff, a shield and a sword.

"_Welcome young ones, the time has come for the two of you to awaken your powers."_

"EEP! Who's that?" Heather cried out in fright as she jumped behind Alex.

"Do you think that I know that?" Alex replied sarcastically.

"_Choose one, quickly!"_ the voice said.

"I want the staff!" Heather declared as she grabbed the staff.

"Ok, so I'll take...the shield." Alex said as she took the shield. Suddenly, both objects disappeared from the girl's hands.

"_The power of the guardian and of the mage. Good choices." _The voice said. Suddenly, the platform beneath the two teens began to break up into tiny pieces.

"Heather! What did you do!?" Alex yelled as they tumbled into the darkness.

"Me! I didn't do anything!" Heather yelled back as the darkness overtook them.

**xxxxxx**

Heather was the first to wake up. As her vision cleared up, she saw Kirstie towering over her with a very confused look on her face.

"Huh? What...happened!? Kirstie? Kirstie! Alex is..." Heather began to rant in a panic-stricken tone as she grabbed hold of Kirstie.

"Whoa there Heather, did that tree hit you a bit too hard?" Kirstie said.

"No, I'm being serious, Alex she's...is...bu..." Heather choked out.

"Waking up from being unconscious as well?" Kirstie finished. Heather turned to see Alex sitting up with help from Hope and Beth.

"Phew!" Heather said with relief as she stood up and walked over to the others.

"Today has been one weird day, everyone's like...nearly died." Hope said.

"I know, plus I had this really weird dream when I was knocked unconscious, it involved this voice saying to awaken a power." Kirstie explained.

"I had the exact same dream!" the other girls chorused. Kirstie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well...I didn't." Jess said.

"And you don't want to either Jess, it's freaky." Heather explained.

"I think we're all just tired from our project work, so let's all go home and have a good night's rest. We'll finish up tomorrow." Alex said. The girls nodded in agreement and headed home.

**xxxxxx**

Hope sat in her bed in her pyjamas with her laptop. It was already dark outside and raining slightly as well. Hope rested her laptop on her lap as she watched the latest episode of Naruto Shippuden on it. Her dog, Uma, was also on the bed, resting at the foot wit her head on Hope's legs.

"It's about time this episode was submitted." Hope said to herself. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard outside and the sound of the rain got heavier, quite unusual for the Moonlight Islands, Uma's head perked up.

'That's strange.' Hope thought. Suddenly, Hope's laptop screen began to flicker.

"What the...?" Hope said as she tapped the laptop, it then went off.

"How the hell!? Hope thought as she got off her bed and looked out her window. She gasped.

**xxxxxx**

"I've almost beat him. I've almost beat him. I've almost beat HIM!" Kirstie chanted. She was currently in her room playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on her Playstation 2. She was currently fighting Sephiroth, one of the hardest bosses within the game.

"Only one more bar of health left!" she squealed. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed outside and Kirstie's TV and Playstation crashed and the power went out. Kirstie stared at the screen in horror.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled, and then another loud bang roared outside. Kirstie turned her attention outside and gasped.

**xxxxxx**

Beth was sitting in her living room with a blanket wrapped around her; she switched on her Playstation 2 and pressed new game on the Jak and Daxter game she borrowed off Hope.

'Man, this intro movie is so long!' Beth thought as she saw the familiar characters move on the screen. Suddenly, a loud bang echoed outside and as Beth was about to play, her TV switched off and the electricity went out.

"NO! NOW I HAVE TO WATCH THE INTRO ALL OVER AGAIN!" Beth shouted. Another loud bang was heard followed by a flash. Beth opened her curtains and gasped.

**xxxxxx**

"I wonder if there's anything good on.' Alex thought as she flipped through the channels on her TV. She finally settled to watching the 2nd season of digimon.

"I guess this'll do." She whispered as she settled down. She was getting into it when flashes of lightning were seen outside, there was a loud bang and the electricity went off. Alex, confused, went to look outside and gasped.

**xxxxxx**

Heather settled down at her computer with a duvet around her.

"I wonder if Wolf's Rain is as good as Kirstie and Hope say it is." Heather said as she typed in the web address and clicked on the first episode. After about the first minute of playing the episode, a loud roar of thunder was heard and Heather's computer switched off.

"Hey! It was getting good!" she moaned as she looked out the window. She gasped.

**xxxxxx**

Jess shot up in her bed from the dream she had, the same dream her friends had.

"They were right, it is freaky." She muttered. She put her hand to her head as the storm got worse. She heard a loud bang and looked outside, her eyes widened.

"The time has come."

**xxxxxx**

The sight that greeted the five girls shocked them. A violent storm hovered over the island where they played. Only one thing was on their mind.

"THE RAFT!"

**KHA: That's it for now, please review my kind readers.**


End file.
